


Fine Feathers Make Fine Birds

by iloveitblue



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Winged!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: Art and a few lines of headcanon for my giftee this CC Exchange 2017!! Yay!





	Fine Feathers Make Fine Birds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrwonderwoman (fem_castielnovak)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fem_castielnovak/gifts).



> Art and a few lines of headcanon for my giftee this CC Exchange 2017!! Yay!

 

Phil Coulson was eighteen and was well on his way to military school when he saw it - a winged creature. It was like a thing from fiction, sitting atop a dying tree, morose and alone. The tips of its wings were covered in blood like the creature had been dragging them in pools of blood. Phil was about to turn tail and run when the creature moved just enough for Phil to see past the wings. 

It was a boy. A small boy, maybe twelve or thirteen, carried the wings. A small boy, bloody, beaten, and probably exhausted, carried the wings almost twice his size.

Phil stepped forward without thinking about it, his very being wanting to reach out to the boy and help, and stepped on a twig. Any chance of approaching the boy quietly went out the window. The boy had heard, his shoulders tensing and his feathers ruffling. Phil glanced down at the traitorous twig as if to pick a fight with it, but that was apparently the wrong move because as soon as he did, the boy took flight. 

Phil won't meet the boy with the wings again until many years later.

The boy, a man now, will still have those same blood-tipped wings, kneeling in front of Phil and nursing bullet wounds that managed to nick his left wing and right leg.

Phil Coulson has dreamt about meeting this man for years since he saw him sitting on that tree that fateful day. Not once did he dream that his first words to Phil would be "You fucking asshole! I could kill you right now!"

C'est la vie

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try my hand at backgrounds because I've always sucked at them. I really hope you like it @mrwonderwoman!!


End file.
